The present invention concerns an interface device for the connection and the passage of an electric route through an airtight wall of an aircraft.
The present invention notably applies to installing on an aircraft an electric route passing through an airtight wall (or bulkhead) separating a pressurized zone of the aircraft from an unpressurized zone.
More particularly, although not exclusively, it is applied to a “G-route” power route representing an electrical power supply between a variable frequency generator (VFG) and the EPDC (electrical power distribution center) in the fuselage (for distribution of the electrical power supply to the equipment in the aircraft).
To this end, there is generally provided a first or “VP” system that enables the electric cables to pass through an airtight wall (or structure) separating a first zone (for example a pressurized one) from a second zone (for example an unpressurized one) of the aircraft, in particular, a structure between the center section of the fuselage and the wings of the aircraft. Moreover, there is also provided in this case a second or “VT” system enabling interconnection of the electric cables.
With two systems of this type, each part (or section) of the aircraft is shipped separately with the cables already pre-installed and the cables are then interconnected during the final assembly of the sections of the aircraft.
This usual solution comprising two separate systems, namely a first system for providing the mechanical passage function between the first zone (for example, the pressurized zone) and the second zone (for example, the unpressurized zone) and a second system for providing the electrical connection function, has disadvantages in terms of weight, cost and difficult assembly in particular.
This solution is therefore not the optimum.